1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a film that includes a plurality of layers, a method for manufacturing an electro-optical device including an electro-optical element that includes an optical material, and an electronic appliance incorporating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electroluminescence display (electro-optical device) including an organic electroluminescence element corresponding to each pixel is excellent in display performance due to its highly luminous spontaneous light emission, capability of addressing by low current density and voltage, high speed response and emission by a solid organic layer. This display may be advantageous over a liquid crystal display since it can be made to be thin and lightweight and operates with low power consumption.
FIG. 22 is a schematic cross-sectional view showing one example of a related art organic electroluminescence display. In this organic electroluminescence display 100, an organic electroluminescence element 106 having a luminous layer 102 and positive hole transfer layer 103 interposed between a metal electrode (negative electrode) 104 and transparent electrode (positive electrode) 105 is formed on a glass substrate 101. In the case of an active matrix type organic electroluminescence display (not shown), a plurality of data lines and a plurality of scanning lines are disposed as a matrix, and driving transistors, such as a switching transistor and a driving transistor, and the organic electroluminescence element 106 are disposed for each pixel disposed as a matrix divided by the data lines and scanning lines. An electric current flows between the negative and positive electrodes by supplying an addressing signal through the data lines and scanning lines, and the organic electroluminescence element 106 emits light to project out the light to the outer surface side of the glass substrate 101, thereby lightening the pixel.